Only You
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: Maaf ini song fic  xD  Sebuah perasaan yang hanya di tujukan untuk Mamori. . .  Just R&r plis


Ini song fic pertama saya ^^v

**Only You**

**Present by**

**Vhy Otome Saoz**

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Song by**

**Simfoni Hitam- Sherina**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE.**

**just R&r plis ^^v**

**

* * *

**

** -Simfoni Hitam-**

**IKKYU POV'S**

'Waw Mamori cantik sekali hari ini.' batinku dengan wajah bersemu merah melihat Mamori yang baru saja keluar dari ruang club dan menuju ke sini tepatnya ke lapangan tempat aku berdiri saat ini. Dia hari ini mengucir kuda rambut panjangnya yang berwarna auburn, itu membuatnya bertambah manis.

"Hei Ikkyu-kun. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tegur Mamori yang sekarang berada di hadapanku dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dengan tatapan heran. Aku terkejut menyadari Mamori sudah ada di depanku entah sejak kapan dan mukaku langsung bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus-?-.

"Eh. Nggak ada kok. Hehehehe." ucapku dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Oo.. Ya sudah. Aku mau pergi ke supermarket dulu yah. Tolong bilang pada Hiruma-kun. Aku ingin membeli kopi untuknya, persediaan kopinya habis sih." pintanya dan berlalu pergi setelah melambai padaku.

"Huh. Hiruma lagi Hiruma lagi. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkanku?" gumamku pelan. Wajahku memerah saat memikirkan kembali mimpiku semalam. Di mimpi itu aku bermimpi menikah dengan Mamori.

'Huh. Mimpi yang sungguh indah' batinku seraya memandangi langit sore itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Tak tahan aku terus memandangi langit cerah itu , akupun kembali menunduk dan memandang Mamori yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang Universitas Saikyoudai.

'Tapi, apakah kau juga memimpikanku?' batinku sedih sambil terus memandang pungung Mamori yang menghilang di balik pintu gerbang dengan tatapan sedih.

"HEI BIKSU SIALAN. SEDANG APA KAU DI SITU?" teriak Hiruma dari tengah lapangan dengan wajah marah. Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan maut Hiruma.

"Ma...Maaf." Aku segera berlari dari bench dan segera mengambil posisi receiver seperti biasa.

**-Simfoni Hitam-**

**Malam sunyi ku mimpikanmu**

**Kulukiskan kita bersama**

**Namun s'lalu aku bertanya**

** Adakah aku di mimpimu?**

** -Simfoni Hitam-**

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang club Amefuto Saikyoudai.

"Hei Ikkyu, berhentilah. Mungkin Anezaki singgah di suatu tempat." ujar Yamato mencoba menenangkanku yang sudah seperti setrika yang tidak dapat berhenti. Akupun berhenti sejenak dan memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Mamori sudah pergi dari jam 3 sore tadi. Dan sekarang dia belum kembali juga. Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau ada kejadian buruk menimpanya?", teriakku pada Yamato kasar. Yamato hanya diam tak membalas. Lalu aku berbalik dan memandang semua anggota club dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kalian tidak khawatir?", teriakku pada semua anggota seperti orang kesetanan.

"Cih. Kau ini ribut sekali biksu sialan. Aku yakin manager sialan itu dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kekekekekeke." ejek Hiruma yang sedang duduk di sebuAh kursi dengan kaki di naikkan ke atas meja di depannya dan laptop di pangkuan setan itu yang kelihatannya agak kesal melihatku berteriak seperti orang gila. Aku meliriknya, ku kepalkan tanganku untuk menahan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

"Heh setan brengsek. Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Mamori?"

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli." balasnya dengan wajah datar seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi dengan Mamori.

"Brengsek." runtukku pelan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari menerjang Hiruma, tapi belum sempat aku membenamkan tinjuku di wajah setan brengsek itu, Banba yang sedari tadi diam langsung menyergap ku.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ikkyu, benar kata Hiruma. Anezaki pasti dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya kalian berkelahi." serunya yang masih tetap berusaha menahanku agar tak menerjang setan brengsek itu dan memulai perkelahian.

"Ta...Tapi."

CKLEK

Belum selesai aku berbicara, pintu club terbuka. Terlihat Mamor berada di ambang pintu club dengan wajah agak kaget melihatku yang masih berkutat melepaskan diri dari Banba. Aku berhenti dan langsung berlari ke arah Mamori yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu.

"Mamori kau dari mana saja? Kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanyaku cepat dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan memegang bahunya.

"..." Mamori malah diam dan memandangku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hei Mamori, jawab pertanyaanku." desakku ambil mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Lho. Tadikan kubilang aku pergi ke supermarket. Bukannya tadi sudah ku bilang?", jawabnya masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku kembali dengan pandangan heran.

"Tadi di supermarket "YAMADA" aku tidak menemukan kopi Hiruma-kun terpaksa aku pergi ke supermarket di dekat stasiun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Karna itu aku berkeliling untuk mencari kopi Hiruma-kun." jelasnya panjang lebar dan mengangkat bungkusan yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Ku pikir kau tadi..." belum selesai aku berbicara Mamori sudah berjalan menuju tempat Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya duduk melihat. Aku tercengang kaget.

"Hei Hiruma-kun gara-gara kopimu, aku harus berkeliling kota dan bla...bla...bla..."

Ku dengar Mamori marah-marah pada Hiruma dan hanya di balas kekehan dari setan brengsek itu.

Aku terpaku di tempat dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan terkejut, kekecewaan sungguh menyelimutiku saat ini.

'Di hatiku sudah terukir namamu, cinta dan rindu ku berikan untukmu. Tapi ketika ku melihatmu s'lalu mencemaskan dan memperhatikan s'lalu bertanya, Adakah aku di hatimu?'

**-Simfoni Hitam-**

**Di hatiku terukir namamu**

**Cinta, rindu beradu satu**

**Namun s'lalu aku bertanya**

**Adakah aku di hatimu?**

** -Simfoni Hitam-**

**-24 november-**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju Universitas Saikyoudai, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Mamori di tempat itu. Mulutku tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak aku berangkat dari rumah, rasanya hampir tidak percaya jika aku berpikir kembali saat Mamori menyetujui ajakanku kemarin walau dia mengajak seorang temannya. Karna hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya di hari ulang tahunnya ini sebelum hatinya di curi oleh pria lain.

'Waktu yang sangat tepat.' batinku sambil terus berjalan dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahku. Tak kupedulkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melintas di sekitarku. Bagiku saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyatakan cintaku pada Mamori.

"Haaaah. Dingin sekali." gumamku dan menggosokkan kedua tanganku yang berselimut sarung tangan berwarna hijau berhias gambar seeor naga di atas punggung sarung tanganku. Dan memandang sekilas ke arah langit yang mendung.

"Tck. Sepertinya hujan akan turun aku harus cepat." gumamku seraya mempercepat langkahku.

Tak terasa, aku sudah berada di depan gerbang universitas tempatku bersekolah ini. Akupu celingak-celngung mencari Mamori, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan seorang wanita berbaju merah sedan duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah lampu jalan yang bercahaya agak redup.

'Nah itu dia.' batinku senang. Akupun berjalan ke arahnya dengan gugup dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hai, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapaku menepuk pundaknya, dia agak tersentak dan melihatku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hai Ikkyu-kun, aku baru datang kok." balasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

"Ehm.. Di mana temanmu?" tanyaku saat menyadari Mamori hanya sendirian tidak di temani siapapun.

"Dia sedang membeli minum." ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Eh nggak kok." jawabnya seperti menutupi sesuatu. Walaupun masih agak cemas, aku tetap mempercayainya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau berkata begitu." ujarku sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Sesaat kami hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tap lama-lama aku tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, akupun membuka mulutku

"Hmm...Mamori, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." seruku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehm... Sebenarnya Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucapnya dengan wajah menunduk sehingga aku tidak tau ekspresinya saat ini.

GLEK

'Jangan-jangan dia juga mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku.' batinku senang.

"Kalau begitu, kau duluan saja." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, aku diam menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tapi dia malah ceingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Eh... Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyaku denagn wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dia tidak menjawab dan terus celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya aku hanya diam dan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah...Itu dia." seru Mamori tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sesuatu di dalam sebuah gang yang sangat gelap. Aku mengernyit mencoba melihat apa yang di tunjuk Mamori. Dari dalam gang itu muncul aura-aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

GLEK

'Seperti aura Hiruma.'batinku yang merinding ketakutan. 'Eh... Jangan-jangan...'

"KEKEKEKEKEKE." dari gang gelap itu, keluarlah seorang pria berambut kuning dan menenteng senjata di tangannya dan berjalan pelan ke arah kami.

Aku terbelalak melihat Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku langsung berbalik dan menatap Mamori dengan wajah shock.

"Mamori, kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan kerinat dingin yang sudah bercucuran di wajahku.

"Ehm... Sebenarnya dialah yang mau aku beritahukan padamu." gumam Mamori denagn wajah bersemu merah dan sesekali melihat Hiruma yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?", tanyaku bingung sembari melihat wajah Mamori dan Hiruma bergantian.

"Ehm... Aku sebenarnya sudah lama berpacaran dengan Hiruma."

CTAR

Petir menyambar seakan menertawakanku.

"Bu...Bukannya kalian selalu bertengkar?" gumamku dengan terbata-bata.

"Ma...Maaf yah Ikkyu-kun, aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu." seru Mamori cemas melihat wajahku yang memucat

Aku terdiam sesaat memandang ke bawah dengan wajah shock. Tak pernah aku menduga akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Hiruma hanya diam tak bergeming di samping Mamori.

"Eh...Kau tidak apa-apakan Ikkyu-kun?" aku mendengar ada nada khawatir dalam ucapan Mamori, tapi aku hanya diam tak merespon panggilan itu.

Melihat ku yang hanya diam, Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan mengajaknya pergi. Ku angkat wajahku kembali dan menatap mereka.

"Hei Hi..Hiruma-kun tunggu seben..." sebelum Mamori sempat menyelasaikan protesnya Hiruma memotong perkataanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Tidak ada gunanya terus di sini. Biarkan saja dia di situ." ucapnya kasar sambil tetap menarik tangan Mamori, Mamori hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Hiruma walau sesekali mamandang ke arahku dengan wajah iba. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan sedih sampai mereka menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Aku tetap memandangi tempat di mana Mamori dan Hiruma menghilang sampai tiba-tiba ku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir turun dari ke-2 mataku. Yah, itu memang air mata, air mata yang ku tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah di ikuti tetes-tetes air yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit malam. Aku memandang ke atas melihat butiran-butiran air yang turun dan mulai membasahiku. Aku menutup mataku membiarkan air itu mambasahi seluruh tubuhku dan membiarkan air mataku yang tertahan berjatuhan.

'Aku selalu mencintainya, merindukannya. Semua resah dan gelisahku, ku senandungkan untuknya. Tapi…Kenapa aku tak dapat menyentuh hatinya?'

**-Simfoni Hitam-**

**T'lah kunyanyikan**

**Alunan-alunan senduku**

**T'lah ku bisikkan **

**Cerita-cerita gelapku**

**T'lah ku abaikan**

**Mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**

**Tapi mengapa...**

**Ku takkan bisa...**

**Sentuh hatimu...**

** -Simfoni Hitam T.E-**

* * *

Yey...

Akhirnya selesai juga xD

Maaf kalau gaje dan berselimut typo-?-.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya di **review** ya ^^v

***Song fic ini akan ada versi HiruMamo nya, tapi mungkin publishnya agak lama, melihat tugas yang sudah menumpuk***


End file.
